Unnerving
by abigail.hughes.169
Summary: When thunder strikes, so does the truth. when rose has a meltdown at the end of a mission who will be there to pick up the pieces. mi high. WARNING contains abuse and graphic images. a fair bit of Roscar mush. NEXT CHAPTER NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

A rumble roared from overhead as the three spies were sat working in HQ. "Wow that was loud," Carrie said as she was just starting to drop off after a long day of working, "I'm going to go get coffee, who wants some?"

After a short pause in which Oscar woke his brain up "Ill have some please, while you're at it wanna make sure Frank is ok I haven't heard him blow anything up in a while" Oscar replied. "Rose is asleep I think but get her some too, I'll try and wake her up."

"Okay," Carrie walked off into another room to get the coffee and check on frank when a few minutes later another roll of thunder crashed above them. Rose suddenly sat bolt upright looking terrified.

"Hey wakie wakie Rose," Oscar cooed as he went to help his team mate up, Rose flinched away abruptly and looked away from him. "Rose, is everything alright?" Frank choose this moment to blow something up in the room next door scaring Rose to the extent where she ran to hide in the corner "Rose I'm getting really worried now, what is going on?" gradually he moved closer to her making sure not to make any sudden movements.

Carrie was just about to walk into the room when she heard Oscar's soothing voice and decided to not enter but to listen out of sight knowing that Oscar as a trained psychiatrist would be the best person for her. Not only that but everyone know that the feelings Oscar had for rose were mutual between the two of them.

"I'm just going to sit down to the right of you with my back also against the wall," Oscar knew that the more prepared she was the less likely she was to run away. "That's it, see nothing bad has happened yet, do you think that you could communicate with me in the way that you are most comfortable?" a long time of silence followed that statement. "Rose can you hear me?" He was starting to become worried about the sudden change in behaviour when she started to look up from the floor. "Well done, now what is all this about?" Helpfully that moment was chosen to receive another loud crack of thunder and Rose dived into his chest. "How about we all go calm down then go home? It's getting quite late and I'm sure you must be tired by now."

"pleasssessdonssstmesssakemssegohsssomssse" Rose muttered crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Do you think you could say it again?" Oscar tried to get her to look up but it didn't work so he tried holding her close to him. To his great surprise Rose winced in pain and curled into a tighter ball "Rose, you need to tell me what going on now please."

"Please don't hurt me"

Silence filled the HQ.

Carrie and frank outside held their breath as they waited to hear what would happen next but knowing that entering would cause more damage than good.

Oscar was in shock.

"Rose?" he asked calmly "earlier did you say, please don't make me go home?" a few moments passed before he felt a small movement from his chest "Why don't you want to go home? Has something happened?"

Rose started to pull away clearly terrified and looking as though she was about to run away. "Rose stay where you are running will not help." Oscar did not move but allowed Rose to assess the room and work out what she wanted to do. After trying the lift, which Frank had helpfully locked, she slowly calmed enough to sit near to Oscar.

"Why don't you want to go home Rose?" Oscar asked the question firmly but not enough to scare the young girl before him. "May I move closer?" no response so he slowly moved so that he was sat right next to her on the floor. "May I please put my arm around you" at this she paled slightly so he didn't move until she had calmed enough "May I put my hand on yours" To this he got a slight smile, the girl clearly wanted comfort but was lost inside herself. Placing his hand over hers not firmly but directly he felt her flinch slightly but still didn't move.

They stayed like this for a long while waiting for Rose to feel same enough to relaxed. When she finally did so he asked again "may I please put my arm around you?" Noticing no reaction, he slowly moved his hand off of her hand and onto her shoulder. The last thing he expected was for her to wince in pain.

"Please don't make me go back I'm sorry be being bad, please don't hurt me." Rose started muttering to herself.

"Rose I need you to look at me please. Do you think you can do that?" she brought her face to look at his lips "I won't make you go anywhere but I need to know why you don't want to do home."

Still no response

"Rose I'm just going to take your jacket off you I promise I will give it back and that I will not knowingly harm you in anyway. Do you think that would be alright?"

A small but scared nod responded to this. "Do you think you can help me to take it off?" No response. Oscar moved forward and undid the zip to her leather jacket and slowly took each arm out, gasping when he saw what was hidden.

All of her arms and shoulders we covered in bruises and slash marks, by the looks of things some of them would need cleaning and dressing soon. "Rose I'm just going to get a first aid kit out of the room next door, would you be able to stay there nice and still for me?" a small nod again responded. "right ok ill only be a few moments."

Leaving the room and going into the corridor where carrie and frank were hidden he put his finger up to his lips ordering them to not ask question.

After locating the large first aid kit he returned to main HQ.

"Rose, I'm not very good at first aid, do you think it would be alright for frank to come and do this for me? I promise I will not let him hurt you." If Oscar hadn't been a spy, he would have missed her nod.

Leaving the room once more he returned with Frank, again warning him not to make a noise. "Rose, frank is just going to lean you up" Rose looked him up and down and finally looked at the ground signifying that they could proceed.

"Rose, did your father do this to you?"

*flashback*

"ROSE, WHY DID YOU GET AN A MINUS ON THE PHYSICAL EDUCATION TEST LAST WEEK, GET DOWN HERE YOU USELESS LITTLE GIRL."

Rose had come home late from a mission without realising that her father would be home before her and so would get the post before her. She didn't need to move to know that he would be drunk.

Standing up from the desk in her room she slowly made her way downstairs towards her father.

"Well little brat, what do you have to say for yourself?" He demanded

"I was ill I'm really sorry I will do better next time I promise." Rose stuttered trying not to show too much fear knowing what was coming.

"You will do better, and by any chance was it me that supposedly made you ill" he spat at her smashing a bottle across her back, "Guess what else you have done wrong today?"

"I-I-I'm not sure, I was in a rush this morning trying to iron you work clothes for you." Rose stuttered holding back tears.

"You left the iron on girl, let me show you how hot it has been left all day" And with that he put the iron on her back right where he had just smashed the bottle.

Rose screamed

*end of flashback*

"Yes, please would you look at my back?" she replied almost silently.

It was now Franks turn to speak "Rose I will not harm you for asking for help why do I need to look at your back?" Although he almost wished he hadn't asked.

"I didn't get full marks in PE on my report and I left the iron on all day and I keep doing things wro… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…. I'm sorry" lifting her top at the back carefully frank looked and decided that his was too much for them to handle alone.

"Rose, I'm going to call for an ambulance so that they can come and have a look at you. Would you like me to send some people to your house to get some of your stuff and detain your father?" Frank asked calmly.

"No its alright there is no need to make a fuss everything will be alright, I promise, I can take care of myself." Rose stood up far too fast and swayed, Oscar catching her as she fell.

"Rose, listen to me please. We are not saying that you cannot look after yourself this is proof that you can we are merely saying that you are very young still and you have been mistreated by someone you trust so we are only trying to make sure you are safe." Oscar stated "please let us help you for once?"

With that Rose relaxed back into his arms and fell asleep.

"Frank, can we get the paramedics to look while she is asleep?"

"Of course, I was thinking the same thing, apparently Carrie called them ages ago. "


	2. Chapter 2

"Sleep well Rose." Oscar spoke soothingly to the girl. standing up and making his way to the door, Oscar decided that he would do something he had wanted to do for a long time. striding back towards the bed he lent down and gently placed a kiss on her head. "I love you" He wispered before he finaly left the room.

* * *

EARLIER THAT DAY

"Frank, i don't know what to do." Stella said at the meeting between MI 9 social services and all the inderviduals involved with Rose, other than her father. "I mean i know she can't stay with that man, but where else can she go? There are no more MI 9 foster carers who can take on something like this."

Rose had been taken to hospital and had all of her injuries taken care of. Whilst she was there they were using the time to arrange accomodation for her.

"I think that it might be worth asking a current foster carer if they could take on another young person." Frank was trying to help as best he could but he knew that this would most likley take a long time to fix.

"Excuse me, I would like to chip in now, there are no foster cares that are avalible to take on another child, besides i think with the situaction, the young lady should have a one to one gaurdian." A man from the end of the table spoke "It will be more benifitial for her emotional wellbeing."

Frank understood what was being said but didn't really want to allow it to happen. He unlike the others in the room knew Rose. He knew that Rose would rather join a family so there was no attention on her than have it all drawn to her. "I have another soloution. I believe you are aware of Oscar Cole's case?" When all the paticipants of the meeting nodded, he continued. "Well, i am also aware of how the two have a very strong friendship. I think that the best thing for her and also for him would be for them to have the oppertunity to support each other."

Everyone thought about this, the man who spoke earlier was the first to comment. "I take what you are saying and i agree that it would be a good idea. The problem is, that the family who look after Oscar don't really have space for another person." This statment cause another series of mutterings amung the group.

"There is enough room, and im pretty sure that Oscar would make sure there was room for her." A lady Frank had never met was now joining the converstaion. "I am Oscar's counciller and the amount that he talks about her, i would strongly say that this is the best idea we have had yet."

"Alright, I will contact the agent in charge. Does anyone else have anything to say on the matter before we move onto dealing with the father?" Stella asked them all. No one spoke up so she stood and took her phone out of the room clearly to make the phone call.

Frank decided to start the next part of the decision. "Does anyone want to take the lead into the case against Mr Gupta?" A man who had not yet spoken raised his head.

"I would like to do this task please. I have been in cahrge of many cases of child abuse." No one said anything in objection to this. "Right, i think the first point of call should be for us to question the suspect, and detain him if nessicerray. What do you all think in regards to keeping Rose's identity of a spy a secret?"

A few mumbles went around the group but it as decided in the end that they should not hide that she was a spy from her father. After descussing the situation for a while longer, Stella returned to inform them that Oscar's foster carer would indeed be able to take on another child, and they would just need to ask Oscar before giving a definate answer.

"Alright then, well i think this meeting is finished, Stella and Frank, i trust you will be able to sort out the two children. i can't really see them saying no to letting Rose stay." The gentleman from the star said.

With that all the adults stood and left the room.

* * *

Oscar had occompanied rose to the hospital where he hoped he would be able to keep her calm enough in order to get treated.

Currently Rose was snoozing on a bed curled up with his jumper. Part of him really wanted to admitt his fealings for the girl but he also knew that he didn't want to ruin the friendship. Raising his gaze from Rose, he spotted his carer at the door. Slowly climbing off the bed, so as not to wake her up, he went to find out what was wrong.

"Hello Caren, is everything alright?" Oscar said closing the door but returning to look at rose though the door.

Caren noticed this gesture and smiled "I actually wanted to ask you something. We have been trying to find a suitble placement for Rose since she will no longer be able to stay where she currently lives." Oscar was now started to get interested and had actually taken his gaze away from rose. "I had a phone call from Stella earlier asking if we whould have space to take Rose in."

Oscar smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen him give. "Do you mean she could stay with us?"

"Of course that is what i mean, i just wanted to check what you thought before i said yes, but somehow i didn't think it would be a problem." She patted Oscar on the back. "I'm going to go and get her bedroom ready, when she gets released from here let me know and i will come and get you both."

Oscar gentily opened the door and went back to sit with rose.

The movement of the bed woke rose from her peaceful slumber. "What...Where..oh hey." Rose maaged to mmble out.

"Hello rose. how are you feeling? You are currently in the MI 9 hospital. you father has been detained and you will not be returning to his care." Rose's face went from shock to relief to confusion.

"I have nowhere else to go. I should never have said anything, im so stupid father will hate me . oh dear now what i must be late back i must go before he realises." Rose was in a fullly fledged panic by this point and was desperatly trying to get off of the bed.

"Rose, did you not listen to what i said?" Oscar held her shoulders gentily but fermly to the bed. "You will not return to your father. If it is alright with you, it has been arraged for you to come and stay at my home."

Oscar looked hopful that she would be compfortable enough to stay with him. "Really, your not joking are you?"

"No, i want to tell you something else too, but you need to promise not to freak out." Oscar realieased her shoulders and ooked down at his hands.

"I love you too Oscar Cole."

* * *

There you go, let me know what you all think of this and where you want it to go next. I think this will most likley only be another chapter or two.

please review :)


End file.
